Why is Your Hair Pink?
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: A new nobody has entered the Castle that Never Was, and Marluxia is just struck with this minty haired girl. And what they do in thier secret garden? The world may never know...


Why Is Your Hair Pink? (A Marluxia one shot)

The Castle that never was, in the World that Never Was , was finally peaceful enough to sit down and enjoy it. Unless you put numbers XVI, XIII, VIII, IX, II, and XI together. The four of them strolled down the hall together, enjoying the time they had before a mission, laughing loudly and yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Xigbar, why are you with us anyway?" Axel wiped away amused tears of joy from laughing too hard.

"Ah, you guys entertain me too much," Xigbar tried to hold his amusement in too. As if on cue, they walked into one of the training rooms for the organization members, still being the rowdy group they were, they made an unfamiliar face jump, missing her target with her bow and arrows. They hadn't noticed though, until they all noticed something _dangerous _being aimed at them. Axel turned.

"Who are you?" he crossed his arms.

"I'd rather know who you think you are for interrupting my time, pyro," the arrow was released, going towards the red head.

MARLUXIA'S P.O.V.

The five of us walked down the hall, being the reckless selves we are, were making the most noise out of everyone in the castle like always.

"Uh, that was a good one," Axel wooed before opening the door to the training ground. One of the many in the castle on the contraire. Although, we were met with someone I've never seen, and not just another pretty face in my opinion. A nobody, by the looks of it, with long chocolate hair and green streaks, almost like mint chocolate. Her large arrow was pointed at us now.

"Who are you?" Axel asked rudely.

"I'd rather know who you think you are for interrupting my time, pyro," she shot it. It flew at top speed, almost too fast to dodge. Although, Axel was able to burn it away at the last minute, before it pierced his face.

"What the heck was that for!" Axel yelled.

"Because you seem stupid," she said in monotone, with a touch of irritation. I decided to step in.

"Excuse me. I'm Marluxia. Who might you be?" I stepped in front of Axel. She let down her weapon, a smile on her face in my direction.

"I'm Xylem," she said sweetly,"

"Like the leaf?" I brought the knowledge of science into my head.

"Ya." she nodded.

"Oh, wow. That is so cool!" I went over to her, my hand outstretched. He arrow disappeared and I took her gentle hand softly, shaking it slightly in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Marluxia," she looked up at me.

"Same here. What number are you?" she looked at her feet.

"XVI," she mumbled. I laughed.

"It's not that bad. It isn't like we're ranked within power. For example; Xigbar is number II , and he's a wuss. I'm sure you can kick his butt," I grinned evilly at Xigbar. His smile disappeared.

"Want a bet?" he challenged.

"No," Xylem said flatly. I knew I had just made a great new friend.

FF LATER

Days later, the two of us, Xylem and I, were having heated battle sessions, over and over. They were always different, showing off different techniques, although, she almost always won. . .But I think I'm getting to her now; she had begun to breath deeply and hoarsely, her movements slowing down as well.

"Giving up yet?" I fixed y grip on my scythe. She shook her head.

"Fat chance," she huffed. Once again, we went for each other, but her shots weren't as accurate, but she was able to dodge my attack, barely missing her side. A few feet away now, she was leaning on her bow, sturdy enough to withstand her weight. I put away my weapon.

"Time out?" I walked up to her.

"For a whole week," she sighed, sliding to the floor, her bow and arrows disappearing. I smiled down at her, taking her hand and pulling her up, picking her up and setting her on my shoulders in the process. Xylem wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thanks Marluxia," she mumbled, dozing off. I held onto her legs so that she wouldn't fall.

"It's fine. I think it's fun giving you piggy back rides," I turned my head to her, smiling. She smiled too.

Soon, I reached her room, turning the doorknob, and laying her on her bed. She sprawled out onto it, finally comfortable.

"Thank you, Marluxia," she mumbled before falling asleep. I smiled lightly and sat on her bed. I began to stroke her hair. She rolled her head towards me, still smiling, somehow enjoying the company, even though she was asleep. This girl was cute. Too cute. I think I like Xylem.

NEXT DAY

I strode down the hall, looking forward to seeing the greenhouse after a while. It was one of the places where I felt like I was really at ease. Although, as I got closer, I heard a soft noise coming from a close range, soft, yet beautiful.

I stopped right outside the greenhouse. The music came from right inside the door. Slowly, I turned the knob, not wanting to interrupt, and found the one and only, Xylem, playing the violin in the most beautiful way I've ever seen. I recognized the tune as well; _Fields of Gold_. By Sting. This arrangement, though, was at a very slow tempo, and sounded more like an accompaniments than the melody. She was on the climax of the song. I thought about the lyrics in my head as she played along. To my surprise, she quietly sung those verses.

**I never made promises lightly.**

**And there have been some that I've broken.**

**But I swear in the days still left,**

**We'll walk in fields of gold…**

**We'll walk in fields of gold…**

She kept going until the end of the song, the ending having a little twist, it was beautiful, very original. I had never heard this arrangement before. Not helping myself, I began to clap. She turned around quickly, a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, Marluxia. Don't scare me like that!" she walked up to me, smiling.

"Sorry, Xylem. That was beautiful," I placed a hand on her head.

"Is this your garden?" she asked, very curious.

"Yes, it took a long time for Zenmas to agree," I suppressed a soft laugh.

"Well, that is nice of him. These flowers a beautiful, Marluxia," she smiled genuinely. I went over to my rose bushes, picking a deep red one, the flower of love and compassion.

"Thank you. This is for you," I placed it in her hair. It actually stuck.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful! Thank you! I'll make sure it lives as long as I do!" she gently touched it.

"I hope it is a very long time," I lightly smiled.

After that, we had become very close, but I still hadn't told her the fact that I loved her. It was very hard to drop hints. I couldn't find the right time to talk to her. I was worried I'd never get the chance. . .

A WHILE LATER XYLEM'S P.O.V.

After Marluxia found me playing the violin in is garden, I had gone every day to play. He'd always be there to listen. He never had a bad comment to give out, but isn't that what friends do? Although, I feel like it is much more, but it isn't. I really like Marluxia, but I bet he has another love interest. Larxene had looks, and was mature, and had a strange personality, but she was popular with everyone else, I was just and add on. It made me feel put down whenever I see her in the hall, so I never tried to let him know that I liked him, and it made it more depressing.

I sat under a large sakura tree, basically sulking, thinking about what I should do now. After a long time, I heard the door open and saw Marluxia out of the corner of my eye coming over.

"Hey there, Xylem," he leaned against the tree, smiling down at me.

"Hey Marluxia," I didn't look up at him, feeling awkward all of a sudden. How strange.

"Is there something wrong? Are you thinking about something?" he slid down the trunk, being at my level now.

"Oh, it's just a tactic, maybe," I sighed.

"What kind of tactic?" he pressed.

"Nothing in particular, just trying to figure out how I should do something," I tilted my head back to touch the tree.

"What is that something?" he scooted over a little.

"You probably wouldn't be interested," I still hadn't met his gaze.

"Aw, come on. You can tell me, I'll listen," Marluxia leaned closer. I was afraid to tell him, I was afraid that he would get the wrong idea since I wasn't going to just tell him that I liked him straight off the bat.

"I like this certain someone. He is a very understanding person, and he's generous, and kind, and funny, and such a gentleman. I could go on forever, but it would take a while," I breathed. He looked at me with a hurt gaze. I knew it. If I didn't say the right thing, I was screwed.

"Really? How much do you like him?" he leaned back.

"I really, really like him, and you know him better than me. You've known him his whole life," I sighed.

"Uhhhhhhhh," if he couldn't figure it out, he was an idiot.

"Marluxia. . ." he looked at me. "That person is you. . ." I fidgeted with my fingers. I noticed his eyes widen.

"Really?" he breathed. I nodded. He smiled widely.

"That is so awesome, 'cause you know what?" he crawled over to face me directly. I looked up at him.

"There is this girl that I really like. Really, really like, and she's smart, pretty, talented, considerate , a great fighter, and she listens to peoples problems, and a whole bunch of other things that I could list at the tip of my tongue, but that'll take too long," he gave me the kindest smile.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's you," he whispered and leaned in closer, meeting my lips in a passionate kiss. I immediately returned the kiss as he reached over and brought me into a gentle hug.

"That girl is you, and I love you, form the first moment we met, and there was no changing that," he cooed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So do I Marluxia," I whispered. "Although, I've been wondering," I started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why is your hair pink?" I smirked.

"That is a good question. . ." he glanced to the side, pondering the thought, sweat dropping with a chibi face.

"I guess it is the same reason why your hair is green. Sort of," he smirked back.

"Awwwww come on! I want a real answer!" I pouted. He suppressed a laugh.

"Well, if you don't have one, then I don't have one. Happy?" he smiled.

"No," Marluxia laughed a little.

"No one can be happy. Though, when you find an answer, I'll be waiting," he kissed my forehead as I sighed in defeat.

We were in our happy place, regardless it was within the castle's walls. It was our secret place that no one has ever heard of, a place we could go to get away from our missions, where we could be happy.

END


End file.
